Frick you and Your Face
by Taoris
Summary: Have you ever been out,not anywhere fancy so your probably wearing those sweats with the lime green paint on them? And while you're out,you see someone that you have the very strange desire to impress? And this happens everytime you go out looking like monday morning? If so,Iruka Umino understands.
1. Chapter 1

_**As some may have noticed from reading my other stories,I have a very distinct writing style. I personally hate the way I write and portray some characters and Im trying to become a better writer so bear with it for now. So please no 'flaming' or whatever you kids call it these days.**_

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. I wish I did but I don't. It as simple as the fact that Iruka has a nice arse. **_

Umino Iruka was pissed. More pissed than he had been in awhile. Genma, like the fucking idiot he was, threw a party. Yay a party. But no, he threw it at _Iruka's_ house.  
>Imagine coming home Friday evening around 6:30 after dealing with hyperactive 5 to 9 year olds to find a man that you don't even really like throwing a fucking all out, pass the beer party. With mostly questionable, shady characters hanging around his flat. A flat was not fit for parties.<br>Especially a flat that was surrounded by the elderly. Iruka only heard the dull thumping of music when he was infront of the door and nearly staggered backwards when he _felt_ how absolutely loud the music was.  
>Anyone that survived the incident sober was pale and choked in their words if asked to describe Iruka that day.<br>He began kicking everyone out including the people he knew. He found Genma and Raidou looking lke they were about to have sex on his bed.  
>When all drunkards were out of the building and his apartment, he began to clean.<br>An autopilot cleaning spree. He checked to see if any of his belongings were missing and was happily surprised when nothing was out of the ordinary.  
>While he angrily scrubbed at the stains that refused to comeout of his favourite rug, he plotted every single individuals death. Why were they even going at it so early?!<br>Iruka grimanced as he realized that there wasn't any more cleaner left. How had they even managed to make that many stains and burn marks. He near violently stompedx to his car and spent the entire ride to the market. He might as well make tonight a cleaning and chore night. He could pick up groceries and supplies in one stop. His mind kept throwing images if microscopic germs climbing over his things.  
>The car was stopped just short if the curb and he had to prevent himself from swearing aloud in happiness.<br>Bleach. He definitely needed bleach. And pinsol. Pinsol would be great. He cheered as tge git all cleaning items and started picking up generic choices like eggs, milk, sausage, etc.  
>Iruka flinched when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned around quickly , not enjoying the physical contact. And that's when he saw him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I realized that the chapter hadn't saved and I decided that I would write more than what I had and try and have better quality of writing. Thank you for reading and send me your tumblrs so that I can follow you! I'll probably by this afternoon. Have a good day,mi amors

Iruka quickly spun around and grabbed the offending hand. If you knew Iruka,you knew that he despised being touched. Especially from behind.

The brunette was prepared to lecture the owner of the had but froze when he saw who it was. Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake was one of the most known people on the Eastern hemisphere. Fuck, he was even well known in the Western hemisphere. The Hatakes had a history of being ruthless, but very efficient business people. They owned three major companies around the world and had anyone the wanted at their disposal. The worked alongside the Uchiha family and together they were the largest company in Europe,Asia, and many other places.

Iruka suddenly felt terribly under dressed in his sweats and tank but he tried not to let it show. He could almost feel every imperfection of his body screaming at him. Why? Of course the one day he goes out looking like a mess someone worth impressing is there.

Iruka bit his lip as he nodded. He had been going to lie, but his morals compelled him not to. Why would he lie to such a wel known and respected person? Iruka could see his mouth opening under the mask. "Anko wanted me to get you,said you in here." Iruka's shoulders sagged,he had thought the man had just knew where he was. Yet,he was still suspicious. Did this guy really know Anko? There were few people that Anko called friends. "She's in the parking lot if you want to talk to her."

"Yeah,just let me check this stuff out"

Kakashi follwed behind him like a silent ghost. Iruka was still very weary of what Kakashi's true intentions were and kept a stiff stance,glancing at the quiet man behind him. He certianly looked intimidating when he wasn't talking in that low lazy voice of his.


End file.
